I Think I'm Going Crazy
by Redwaters
Summary: In the process of battling writer's block, a fanfiction writer gets visited by those she writes about. Once over the shock, she ends up getting the answer to a question that, deep down, need to be answered for some time.


_**-** Disclaimers are at the bottom, so if you want to know before reading rather than find out along the way, just take a quick scroll to down.  
- P.S. I know that for some reason some of my words are running together _

**I Think I'm Going Crazy**

Usually at night Redwaters would be writing something, because it was at night when her muse would come to visit. And when that muse hits, she would find herself up for hours pouring out her ideas on her laptop while she sat in a big blue armchair. Course when she wasn't writing she was constantly correcting what she wrote; making sure that her grammar was acceptable, her spelling was right, and that she was making points clear enough to understand. Redwaters knew what her small group of readers expected of her and she would try her best not to disappoint them.

Rarely would there be times when she would actually go to bed while it was still dark outside and be able to get up somewhere before noon. So inspired that the young fan-fiction writer would be, that she would work until it was time to greet the morning sun as it rose above the houses in her neighborhood.

Sadly on this night, Redwaters's muse has failed to keep its appointment and has left the fan-fiction writer blocked. She stares at the blank word document, wondering what in the world could she get her twisted mind to come up with next. Her goal for the night was to come out with the next chapter to her current stories. She was already starting fall behind in her deadlines and she really didn't want to lose what little fan-base she managed to build up so far. No matter what, she was going to come out with some thing and nothing was going detour her. Well…except maybe finding the right kind of background noise to write with. After all, one cannot be expected to come out with great work if one does not have the proper setting.

So she flips through the stations on her radio, then she flips through the tracks on her media player, and finally she settles with just having the television on. Unfortunately, it takes her an hour to find _just the right show_ to have on while she typed out whatever came into her head. Now that she was properly set up, _nothing_ was going to get in her way. Absolutely nothing…except for the fact that she had to go to the bathroom really bad. "I knew I shouldn't had that second cup of soda."

Redwaters was just washing her hands when she hears people talking quietly out in her living room.

"Roseanne? Dude, who watches Roseanne while they write?"

"Would you look at this grammar, it's…it's…I can't put words to it cause it's so bad."

"I'm telling you, the girl has got problem."

Redwaters stand in her bathroom, petrified, wondering how anyone got into the apartment. Maybe someone smashed a window while she was flushing the toilet or perhaps someone picked the lock and cut the chain while she was washing her hands? But if either way happened, shouldn't it have produced a noise that would wake her family sleeping in the rooms close by? Obviously no noise was made, because everyone in the house seemed to be still fast asleep.

"I wonder who is out there. What in the world could they all want? " Redwaters quietly squealed to herself. "Oh I hope it's not a gang trying to score points on how many women they can rape." After having her little panic attack, the young woman shook her head. "What are you, some kind of idiot? You watch too much Law and Order SVU and CIS. Stuff like that doesn't really happen in real life. As usual your imagination has you thinking you're hearing voices."

Laughing at herself for her foolishness, Redwaters opens the bathroom door. When she does, a guy's face suddenly appears in front of her with an evil grin on his face. "What the…!" Startled she slammed the door shut and leaned her back against. "Ok…there really _is_ someone out there." She gasped.

"Come on out, you can't stay in that bathroom forever." The guy ordered.

Redwaters spies her body perfume spray bottle from off the top of her medicine cabinet and decides that if she got to go down, she was going to go down fighting. Whatever this creep wants, he going to have to earn it. There was no way she wasn't going to be one of those women who beg to stop the inedible. The young fan-fiction writer takes the bottle in hand and yanks the door open. "Take this." She yelled while she sent a spray of 'Dried Raspberry' in the guy's face.

"Hey!" Luckily the mist goes right into the guy's eyes and he grabbed his face. "Aaaa!"

While he was recoiling from the first attack, Redwaters started jabbing him with the wooden end of a plunger. "Wait a minute." The guy put up one hand in defense while he kept his eyes covered with other. "Chill out. Stop!"

"Not a chance." Redwaters bellowed. Seeing that the guy was quite buff, she knew that a plunger wasn't going to keep him at bay for long. So Redwaters quickly looked around the bathroom for something else to use as a weapon and spied her father's steel-toed work boots. After snatching one of the boots up, she let it fly right at the guy's head. "Take that." Before the boot could even reach him, a Sai came from out of nowhere and knocks it away. "Huh?"

"Ya were warned not ta bombard her here." Someone said rudely. A green three fingered hand landed on the guy's shoulder, leading him away from the bathroom door.

"Here, I'll take Jas into the kitchen to help wash his eyes out."

"Heh, don't you smell nice."

"Oh shut up. That stuff really stings."

Regaining her senses, Redwaters realizes that there is more that one person and jumps out of the bathroom with the spray bottle out in front of her. "Whoever you are, you better get out of my house if you know what's good." She ordered.

"And if we don't, ya'll what?" Raphael asked while he whipped around to face the young woman. "Fragment us ta death?"

Redwaters loses hold of the spray bottle. "Uh…" She blinked a couple of times and then rubbed her eyes. "No, you're still here." The young woman muttered when she took her hands away. She gave a somewhat insane chuckle before unintelligibility saying, "Ok…that's the last time I eat leftover sushi that's been out all day from an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"Oh pull yerself together, will ya?" Raphael snapped.

Severus Snape comes up behind the red bandanna-wearing turtle. "Give the young woman a moment." He said calmly. "Let her have a chance to let it all sink in for a moment."

"Who…who else is here?" Redwaters asked quietly.

"Why don't you come out and see?" Severus suggested and the young fan-fiction writer staggered out into her living room.

"She finally makes her appearance." Viktor laughed from his seat on her couch.

"Bout time." Leonardo teased. "What were you doing in there, taking an expedition to China?" He was sitting next to Viktor

Master Splinter was sitting in her mother's rocking chair, petting Artemis. "Personally, I think these late nights are getting to the young woman." He stated with concern. "She looks quite pale, perhaps she is running a fever?"

"I think she's in shock." Flik surmised from his seat on the odomen that was in front of the rocking chair. "Can you imagine how weird a incident like this is for someone?"

"You mean someone who was sane?" Michelangelo questioned. He was sitting on the floor between the odomen Flik sat on and one that was in front of the big blue armchair. "I mean, who in their right mind would own something like this?" He held up a T-shirt with the phrase 'I live in my own little world… …But that's ok, they know me here'.

Seeing the shirt snaps Redwaters out of whatever freak trip she was having. "Hey! Who you gave you permission to go into my closet?" She marched over to the orange clad turtle and snatched her shirt from him. "What else did you take?"

"Well that day-of-the-week underwear did look pretty tempting." Michelangelo chuckled.

Redwaters's face turns a slight pink. "Why you little per…wait a minute." The young turtle laughed at her and she turned the color of her name as she got angry.

Luna jumps on top Michelangelo's head and gives the turtle's nose a flick with her tail. "Relax, I made sure that he didn't get into anything he shouldn't have."

"He shouldn't have gone in her room in the first place." Donatello stated sternly as he led Jason out of the kitchen. The young man held a wet paper over his eyes.

"How do you feel now?" Flik asked him.

"My eyes still sting a little, but at least I can see." Jason took the wet paper towel from his eyes and blinks them for a couple seconds before looking around the room. "Yeah, they're alright now." With his slightly red eyes, he shot a glare over at Redwaters. "No thanks to you."

"That's what you get for jumping me at my bathroom door." Redwaters snapped.

"Maybe if you didn't take so long in the bathroom, I wouldn't have had to come over to get you." Jason retorted.

"Then you got exactly what you deserved." Redwaters stated firmly. "I don't care if you're the Red Ranger, I'll mace anyone who scares me like that."

Jason gets in her face. "Now you listen here you pariond little…"

"Little?" Redwaters bellowed. "Oh, you did not just call me little." She poked Jason in the shoulder, hard. "I think you fail to notice that I am older than you are. So if you don't watch your tone with me, I may just have to take you over my knee."

"Ooo. Kinky." Jason mocked.

Redwaters's eyes shoot wide open. "What kind of sick mind do you have?"

"Aren't you the pot calling the kettle black." Jason retorted. "A far as we're all concerned, you're the one with the sick mind."

Redwaters opens her mouth to say something, but stops to think for a minute. "Oh man, I really am sick in the head." She groaned as she held her head and shook. "And it takes a figment of my imagination to tell me so." She gave a deep sigh. "I feel like a ventriloquist having an argument with their dummy."

"Actually, you're a figment of your imagination yourself." Donatello said while he flopped into the blue armchair.

Redwaters has the look of confusion on her face. "What?"

Donatello points at the television. "Have a look for yourself." The young fan-fiction writer looked at where the purple clad turtle was point to see someone's hands dancing across the keyboard of a laptop and text scrolling across the screen. "That's you out there writing this all down. What's happening here is happening in your mind, so technically you are a figment of your imagination."

Redwaters lets out a somewhat insanely laugh. "Alright…. I knew I need help, but I didn't think I needed this bad."

"Really, you're not as bad at you think." Donatello said while messed around on her laptop.

"Hey!" Redwaters yelled. "That's personal, it's not for prying eyes." Donatello barely had time to pull his fingers away from the keyboard before she slammed the top down on the computer.

"What part of 'this is all in your head' don't you understand?" Jason grabbed one of Redwaters's arms and pulls her away from the laptop. "We know about everything you've written and everything you have yet to write. There is nothing new that you can hide." He told her coldly.

Redwaters pulls herself free from Jason's hold. "What is your problem?" She asked him. "You've been acting like an absolute jerk since I met you."

"What's my problem?" Jason asked rhetorically. "I'll tell you what my problem is. You make me out to be a jerk in your first fic, you kill me in another, and then there was that yaoi. I thought you liked me."

"I do like you and it was an implied yaoi. The guy really wasn't a guy, it was a girl dressed up as a guy." Redwaters corrected. "Besides, I didn't get any reviews for it."

"But it's still up." Jason pointed out. "Hoping you might get some?"

"I don't write for the reviews." Redwaters stated sternly. "Besides, just because I don't get any reviews doesn't mean people don't read my stuff. Things take time to grow."

"Bull. Yer an egomaniac and ya know it. Why else would ya come out with garbage like dis?" Raphael snapped. "Ya hardly write anythin' dat can be considered yer own. Shoot, ya've only come up with one piece of work dat is original."

"What about us getting drunk?" Leonardo questioned. "According to her reviews, not many people have done something like that."

"Alright, she's come up with two." Raphael reluctantly agreed. "Looks what's being written now." He pointed to the television. "Dis is an idea she got from other people."

"True she is getting ideas from other people," Master Splinter says, "but she is transforming them into her own with credit to them."

"What I'm trying ta say is dis, she tends ta come out with tiresome stuff. If she's not careful she'll scary away what reviewers she got left." Raphael stated sternly. "Take Turtle Nanny 911. Where do ya get off writin' me out ta be like a brat?"

Redwatesr didn't know what to say. "Uh…"

"She gets it from the same place where she write me up as being childish." Michelangelo butted in.

"Or me as a bit of a drunk." Viktor added.

"A bit of a drunk?" Flik teased. "I think the way she write you being drunk is an understatement."

"But she writes up Professor Snape as being a nice guy rather dan being what he really is in da Harry Potter books." Raphael pointed out.

Severus waves a finger at the young red clad turtle. "Not true. I'm different in another story, it just hasn't been posted yet."

"And don't forget that she's written Michelangelo out to be such a softie." Luna said while she waved her tail in the orange bandanna-wearing turtle's face.

"Dat's cause she latches on ta what she sees on T.V." Raphael snorted.

Redwaters finally finds her voice to say something in her own defense. "Okay, I admit that not all of my stuff is up to snuff." She gave a shrug of her shoulders. "But what can I say? I like to write."

"Ha!" Donatello laughed. "If that were true, you wouldn't put off your term papers and research for school like you do."

"There's a difference between writing for school and writing for yourself. Writing fan-fiction lets me dictate life. " Racqel explained. " I can control anything and everything in my writing. I can control the weather and make it rain or snow whenever I want it to. I can create a situation and decide how that will be resolved. I make things exactly as I want to be when I can't do that in real life."

"So you are saying that you're using fan-fiction writing as an out." Leonardo surmised.

"Is that healthy?" Flik asked. "We're talking about staying in a world of fiction over being in a world of reality?"

"I'm not always in fiction, I do spend my time in reality." Redwaters retorted.

"Brief moments don't count." Master Splinter said sternly. "You should learn to enjoy life outside of what you write."

"And I do." Redwaters replied. "Sometimes I add what happens in life to my stories."

Artemis, who had been sleeping this whole time, wakes up. "Why is this even happening?" He asked. "Why is this story even being written?" Redwaters wanted to answer the question, but she doesn't know the answer was.

"It's because she's been asking herself that same question." Luna answered for the young woman. "She's been wondering why she writes about all of us and through this story she has some idea as to why."

After thinking for a moment, Redwaters realized that the black cat was right. "I guess I have been wondering why." She sighed. "And I guess just found the answered within myself."

"Alright. Now that that's settled, lets leave before this gets any sapper." Viktor announced as he jumped up from the couch. "There is a barrel of ale at Leona's with my name on it and I'm planning on savoring every tankard of it." Before going out the door, the big man realized something. "By the Runes, I really am a drunkard."

"That's cause that's how she writes you." Flik sighed as he pushed his friend out. "Maybe somewhere along the line, she could write you into an A.A. program."

"Runes for bid." Viktor laughed. "Come on Jason, I'll treat you to a tankard."

"I'm underage right now." The young man said as he ran after the bear-like man and the man in blue bandanna.

Master Splinter picks Artemis up from his lap and rises from the rocking chair. "Come on my sons, it is time we leave ourselves." He beckoned. "Since the sun is rising, this young woman should get to bed as should we." The elder rat made his way out the door with each turtle following after him.

"Get some sleep." Leonardo ordered.

"Get a job." Raphael told her.

"Go back to school." Donatello reminded.

"Yeah, yeah." Redwaters waved at them. "You sound like mother and grandfather. Besides, you're only telling me something I already know."

Michelangelo seem to be looking for thing or someone. "Where is Solid Snake? I thought he would come around for this little session."

"Not everybody from her writing has shown up if you noticed." Luna replied from top of the turtle's head. "Secondary characters and her own made up ones aren't here. This was only a meeting for characters she tends to dwell upon."

"Oh yeah." Michelangelo nodded. "But why was Raphie here?"

Raphael grabs his youngest brother by the edge of the shell. "Come on ya goob." He said as he yanked his brother with him, causing Luna to fall off from the top of the young turtle's head.

Severus manages to catch the black cat before she hit the ground. "Don't forget that you do have a life outside of the computer." The dark wizard reminded as he went out.

"I won't." Redwaters closed the door and leaned against it. "This afternoon, I'm going to go through the phonebook for a good psychiatrist." She went back over to her laptop, opened it back up to turn it off and closed it with a slam to put away for the night…er, day.

The echoing slam causes Redwaters to suddenly find she was snapping out of a trance. "What the…?" She looked around the room and saw that not only was sunlight coming in the living room, but that the sun had actually been up for an hour or so. "Guess I've been staring at screen so long I started to hallucinate or something." The young woman gave a small shrug. "Oh well." And went off to bed.

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Jason -Power Rangers -Saban, TMNT Charaters -Mirage -Peter Laird & CO, Severus Snape -Harry Potter - J.K Rowling & Time Warner, Viktor and Flik - Suikoden -Konami, Luna and Artmis -Sailor Moon - Naokao Takouchi  
_**A/N:** I know, I know. It's not original and maybe it's not one of my best pieces, but after reading other people doing this or something similar got me into wanting to do one of my own. Besides, as you read, it got me to reflect on myself a little as to why I like being a fanfiction write so much. And of course, I couldn't resist making one wonder if this really did just happen in her head.  
__Hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading, until next time._


End file.
